Stalowe Walkirie
Stalowe Walkirie — seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum League of Legends. Galaktyka nosząca znamiona wojny próbuje teraz powstać z popiołów, ale stare rany wciąż dają o sobie znać. Zbrodniarze, łowcy nagród, najemnicy oraz zabójcy szybko zabrali się do walki o władzę i z boskimi umiejętnościami pilotują niebezpieczne exo stroje. Członkowie Kosmiczni Piraci Gangplank, który kiedyś był wysoko postawionym admirałem w Królewskich Siłach Kosmicznych, rozpoczął rządy terroru, gdy ukradł i rozpowszechnił plany eksperymentalnej superbroni byłego współpracownika. Zakończywszy tysiącletnią wojnę domową w mgnieniu oka, uciekł z ogromnym uzbrojonym oddziałem i stworzył międzyplanetarną siatkę kryminalistów znanych jako Kosmiczni Piraci Kiedyś generał pierwszej formacji w nieistniejącym już Sojuszu Konfederacji, Darius przemierzał całe planety w kampaniach przeciwko Królewskim Siłom Kosmicznym. U schyłku wojny nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą począć, ale Kosmiczni Piraci dali mu szansę, by znowu walczyć i dowodzić. Stalowe Walkirie Sarah Fortune jest żywą bronią masowej zagłady — legendarną łowczynią głów, która szuka pomsty w galaktyce złodziei. Postrzelona i pozostawiona na śmierć, teraz jest pilotką najbardziej zabójczego exo stroju we wszechświecie. Nic nie powstrzyma jej przed brutalnym wymierzaniem sprawiedliwości swoim niedoszłym zabójcom. *ODEBRANA NAGRODA: 700 000 kredytów Kapitan Charles Watanabe. Królewskie Siły Kosmiczne chciały jego głowy za dezercję i kradzież okrętu wojennego. Miss Fortune miała na nią chrapkę z powodów osobistych. Kasa też była całkiem niezła. *EXO STRÓJ SZKARŁATNA SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ Ten egzoszkielet jest superbronią z górnej półki, zdolną do niszczenia całych flotylli okrętów. Szkarłatna Sprawiedliwość to jeden z czterech modeli na zamówienie, jakie posiada Sarah Fortune. Oczywiście jest wyposażona w niestabilną sztuczną inteligencję - EXO. *DZIAŁO CZĄSTECZKOWE S.F. To udoskonalone bronie, które są charakterne, jak ich właścicielka, mogą wystrzelić salwę kul, pociski przeciwpancerne z antymaterii i rakiety otworzyć ogień przeciwpiechotny. Kai'Sa była porucznikiem w Królewskich Siłach Kosmicznych i pierwszą osobą, która pilotowała eksperymentalny kombinezon X01-Motyl. Jednakże okazał się on niezwykle groźny i po tylko jednej misji postanowiła z nim uciec — stając się jedną z najbardziej zabójczych najemniczek w galaktyce. Historia Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: PLANETA ZNISZCZONA Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: planeta oznakowana dziwną czaszką na kilka chwil przed zniszczeniemZ OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: PLANETA ZNISZCZONA - Kosmiczny Pirat Gangplank Dziś rano unicestwiły zewnętrzną planetę, która miała być miejscem tajnych spotkań rady międzyplanetarnej. Według szacunków zginęły miliony osób. Liczni świadkowie donoszą, że dostrzegli czaszkę formującą się na powierzchni planety na kilka chwil przed jej zniszczeniem. Inni zeznają, że przed atakiem widzieli ogromny, niezidentyfikowany pojazd kosmiczny czający się w okolicy. Osoby posiadające jakiekolwiek informacje na temat tego aktu terroru proszone są o kontakt z władzami. PLĄDRUJCIE KOSMOS nie musiał zostawiać swojego sztandaru. Miejsce jego zwycięstw znaczyły tylko rozdarte ciała pancernych żołnierzy. Błagali o litość, ale słyszał jedynie chóralną pieśń podboju, gdy maszerował nieustraszenie naprzód.PLĄDRUJCIE KOSMOS - Kosmiczny Pirat Darius Raport Witaj Przywoływaczu! Jestem EXO, przyjazna S.I., która pomogła nieustraszonej Miss Fortune w nawigacji, przetrwaniu i - moje ulubione - w walce. Pozwól, że optymalnie wykorzystam ten czas i opowiem ci całą "historię przeglądarki." To był żart. Dziesięć lat temu wielka wojna domowa rozdarła galaktykę. Pochłonęła miliardy istnień. Genialny naukowiec stworzył projekt egzoszkieletu - superbroni, która mogła zakończyć wojnę. Mężczyzna ten był założycielem spółki Fortune Industries. Posłużyłem się czasem przeszłym, bo jest już martwy. Gdy jego towarzysze odkryli plany egzoszkieletu, bez wahania wysłali go na tamten świat. Zostawił swoją jedyną , której posłali kulkę w twarz. Niektórzy uważają, że to tragiczna historia. Ja nie potrafię płakać, ale ty nie musisz się krępować. Przestępcy zaczęli masowo produkować egzoszkielety. Wojna nagle dobiegła końca, a , która dostała-kulkę-ale-wciąż-żyje, zaczęła tworzyć listę celów i modyfikować projekty swojego ojca. Och! I zbudowała też mnie. Pomogłem. Jej pierwszym exo strojem była Szkarłatna sprawiedliwość. Wypróbowała ją na niespodziewającym się celu i zdobyła następny strój: Królewski Arsenał. Potem uzyskała Chmarę Gwiazd. I na koniec - Godzinę Zero. center Cóż za przesadnie duży, ale ekscytujący arsenał. W skład naszego śmierciospisu wchodzą głowice z antymaterii, superszybkie pociski, kosmiczny ogień i czarne dziury pożerające wasze ludzkie serca. Ta mordercza dziewczyna wyrosła na morderczą młodą kobietę. Jej zmarły ojciec byłby z niej bardzo dumny. Multimedia Filmy= Bogini Broni Miss Fortune - Zemsta jest boska Bogini Broni Miss Fortune - zwiastun skórki Kosmiczny Pirat Darius - zwiastun skórki Kosmiczny Pirat Gangplank Kosmiczny Pirat Gangplank - zwiastun skórki |-| Ekrany logowania= Bogini Broni Miss Fortune - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Darius Dreadnova concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kosmicznego Pirata Dariusa (w wykonaniu Jona Burana) Darius Dreadnova splash concept.jpg|Koncept portretu Kosmicznego Pirata Dariusa 1 (w wykonaniu Jojo So) Darius Dreadnova splash concept 2.jpg|Koncept portretu Kosmicznego Pirata Dariusa 2 (w wykonaniu Jojo So) Gangplank Dreadnova concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kosmicznego Pirata Gangplanka (w wykonaniu Artist Charlesa 'Yideth' Liu) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 01.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune 1 (Chiński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 02.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune 2 (Chiński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 03.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune 3 (Chiński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 04.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune 4 (Japoński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 05.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune 5 (Japoński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 06.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune 6 (Japoński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 07.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune 7 (Japoński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune 1 Miss Fortune GunGoddess concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune 2 Miss Fortune GunGoddess splash concept 01.jpg|Koncept portretu Bogini Broni Miss Fortune Kai'Sa BulletAngel Model 01.png|Model Kai'Sy Anioła Pocisków (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) |-| Ikony= Gun Goddess profileicon.png|Ikona Bogini Broni Exosuit- Scarlet Fair profileicon.png|Ikona Szkarłatnej Sprawiedliwości Exosuit- Zero Hour profileicon.png|Ikona Godziny Zero Exosuit- Royal Arms profileicon.png|Ikona Królewskiego Arsenału Exosuit- Starswarm profileicon.png|Ikona Chmary Gwiazd |-| Totemy= Exo-Ward Ward.png|Totem Exo Ciekawostki * Wygląd ich zbroi ma pewne podobieństwo do tych z Warhammera 40 000. ** Ta tematyka jest również podobna do StarCrafta. en:Steel Valkyries Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Serie skórek